The Bus Ride
by Pinklady812
Summary: AU, One Shot. Jaycee is a typical college girl just going on about her day. When she takes the bus home, she encounters people she thought she wouldn't talk to or even be friends with. Rated T for language. I suck at summaries, sorry! D:


**Disclaimer: TWDG characters in the story do not belong to me, my OC however belongs to me. The song that is used in the story do not belong to me as well.**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first AU one-shot story! I was really excited to write this & wanted to share with y'all. I was inspired by the idea I found on tumblr. I hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

"Do you have any questions regarding over Alzheimer's?" professor Adkins asked. By the looks of the classroom, no one had any questions.

"Alright then, I will see you Tuesday!" Adkins said and dismissed us. Boy I felt relieved to get out of that class. Don't get me wrong, survey of mental and psychiatric disabilities is a very informational class and good to take if you're wanting to work with individuals with disabilities, but sometimes, the amount of information is a bit overwhelming. I took out my phone along with my headphones and blocked out the world, heading to Starbucks to get my usual, white chocolate mocha.

 _And all I could think of is you in that sundress  
And if there's a chance to be with you I promise_

 _That I will speak no evil_  
 _And I will see no darkness_  
 _And I will only only hear your voice_  
 _'Til the demons go back to where they belong_  
 _(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_  
 _'Til the demons go back to where they belong_  
 _(Speak no, see no, hear no evil)_

* * *

After getting my white chocolate mocha, I started making my way to the bus stop. Usually there's only a few people and for some reason, today there is a huge crowd. Did people just suddenly changed their mind and decided to take the bus instead of their own vehicle? A burst of wind suddenly came out of nowhere and I suddenly got the chills, oof! How can some people not wear a hoodie, it's cold as hell! Just looking at them made me colder even though I was wearing a black trench coat with jeans and black winter boots. I checked my phone to find out that it is 5 o'clock. Where is the bus? Most of time, it gets here right on time but this bus is half an hour late! My stomach started to growl, I groaned. I sure could use a good hot meal, like a chicken sandwich from Braum's with freshly cooked fries, oh man. As more people surrounded the area, I became more and more claustrophobic. _Please hurry up bus, I'm going insane!_ I thought.

I was about to push my way out of the crowd when I saw the bus coming to a stop. It's about damn time. Since too many people were shoving themselves in, I decided to wait. With a few people left, I entered the bus and handed my money to the bus driver. My eyes scanned around the bus, so many people goddamn! I slowly walked through the aisle, trying to find an empty seat at least. All were taken, shit, I looked up. I am barely tall enough to grab the bars, should've worn those golden boot wedges instead of these regular boots. As soon as my arm reached up to the bar above, a man spoke up.

"Here, take my seat."

I turned around to see who spoke, wasn't sure who it was.

"Hey, here have my seat. I'll stand," spoke the Caucasian raven haired man with a blue hoodie. I stared shockingly. Oh Lord, bless him! Not only was he nice, but he's got gorgeous eyes, blue ocean eyes. I snapped out of it before he found it awkward for me to stare at him for too long.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I really don't like taking other people's seat.

"I'm sure, besides I'm pretty tall," he replied as he stood up and grabbed the bar. Definitely tall all right. I had to literally lift my head up a bit to talk to him, that's how short I was.

"Thank you uhh.."

"Nick. Name is Nick."

"Thank you Nick."

I gave him a warm smile and proceeded to sit down. I smiled to myself. Maybe there still is good people out there, they're just hard to find like a needle in a haystack. I plugged my headphones in and was about to hit the play button when someone to my right tapped on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I spoke as I took my headphones out of my ear.

"Oh hi! Sorry to interrupt you, but I'm doing a survey. I'm a news reporter for WIBE. What we're covering right now is technology. My question for you is, do you believe technology is taking over today?" the Caucasian brown haired woman asked.

"In my opinion, yes, because I remember growing up, there was so many people talking to one another whether it'd be in the bus, at the park, restaurant or wherever. Now, you see too many people on their phones you hardly hear any talking amongst each other, it's sad. Communication towards other people is important, by that I mean talking in person. And also, technology is cutting jobs for people which is why there is unemployment."

"Thank you for your answer. I apologize, I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Jaycee."

"I'm Carley," Carley said and shook hands with me. "I definitely agree with you on that. Technology is really taking over peoples' lives, I find it sad too as well. Too many are addicted to their smart phones."

* * *

Ha ha, turns out, Carley and I have much in common. We share our love for coffee! Who doesn't like coffee?! We discussed where we worked at as well as our personal lives. It's weird that we just met but it feels like I've known her forever. Man, where has she been all of my life?! I love those type of people.

"..and well, I've known Lee for a while, well 8 months to be exact but I every time I talk to him, I get butterflies in my stomach, and I feel so nervous around him," Carley sighed, probably feeling frustrated.

"Have you attempted to give him any clues?" I questioned her.

"Well, that's the thing. I really don't know if I should right now. I just don't want to make it obvious to him that I like him. He's been divorced for some time, so I'm not sure if it's the right time to start dating him you know."

"First off, give the man some space. He might need time to get it together to become a better person. Don't push anything with him. When the time comes, he'll be ready to date but for now, support him and keep talking to him. There's nothing wrong with talking to him, just don't push the relationship. Go with the flow, if it's meant to be, it will happen. Oh and when you feel the nervousness, remember to breathe!"

Carley nodded as I gave her advice she could use in her situation. She smiled after I finished giving her advice.

"Thank you, you're amazing! I guess I just needed somebody to talk to about this and think it over carefully. I'm glad we became friends, my bus friend!" she exclaimed. I laughed a bit along with her. Why are people like her hard to find? Most people these days are so negative, it's rare to find someone who is always positive. When the bus came to a stop, Carley stood up, looking a bit sad to leave.

"This is my stop sadly. I enjoyed talking to you though! Here's my number, text me when you wanna grab some coffee!"

"Will do Carley, bye!"

I scoot one seat over. I wanted Nick to have his seat back.

"Hey Nick, you can have your seat back. Thanks again," I said as I turned my head to him. He looked like he was debating with himself.

"No, thank you though. I'm fine," he replied. But when he glanced to the front of the bus to see people coming in, he quickly sat down next to me.

"Well nevermind, I take that back. Sorry. Didn't catch your name earlier by the way."

"Oh it's Jaycee."

"Well, Jaycee you see that man wearing that camouflage outfit?" he whispered as he pointed out the man. I turned to the front to search the man. I nodded. "He's a fuckin' creeper, name is Troy. He tends to hit on young women and pester them constantly. I didn't want him to sit next to you and hit on you. I would think you'd feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I can't stand creepers. They have nothing better to do I suppose. Thanks for saving me Nick, I really appreciate it," I smirked. Quite a gentleman if I do say so myself. That's a rare quality these days in a man. He smirked at me back.

"No problem, I couldn't let that happen to another woman…and I wanted to do something good for once."

"And you did Nick. You're a good guy, don't let anyone tell you different. You are you, they are them, remember that," I told him.

"Ha, tell that to my uncle. I always feel that he always gives me a hard time. It's like no matter what I try to do, he always sees the bad instead of the good. I love my uncle though….but I feel my confidence going down. I'm just glad my mom is always there for me. She wants us to get along though."

Nick sounded really frustrated, his fists clenching. His head hung down, unable to look at me in the eyes. From the looks of it, he and his uncle have a rocky relationship. I couldn't help but to know what happen with his father. Was he not in the picture? I decided not to question him about his father, not wanting to push anything. I felt sympathy for Nick. I personally never have been in that situation, but I can somehow feel his pain and anger.

"Nick."

He didn't answer or even look up.

"Nick, hey man talk to me, please," I said soothingly as I placed my hand on his arm. His head turns towards me. Behind those ocean blue eyes lies the pain, I can see it.

"Listen, you may have a rocky relationship with your uncle, but you need to try really hard. I know you love him and all, but you have to try. Not only will it strengthen the relationship between the two of you, but it will also make your mother really happy. Just try. The first step is to talk to your uncle and see about seeking a counselor. Tell him how you feel about the relationship and see if he would like to go to counseling with you. It's a start."

Nick's eyes relaxed after I finished giving my advice to him. He seemed to approve it.

"You know, I think you're right on that. I probably just needed a person to talk to about the situation, thank you Jaycee. I know we barely met, but I really think you're a good person and a good listener."

"Aww well thanks Nick. That really means a lot to me. I'm glad I could help out!"

* * *

Our conversations were soon filled with laughter. I didn't care if people looked at us weird, at least we knew how to have a good time in the bus! I was telling him the time I went to a haunting trail with my friends around Halloween time. The ground was muddy as hell, creepers crawlin' everywhere. All of us were huddled together walking. As soon as we heard the chainsaw go off, I screamed and sprinted my way out of the trail. I was scared for my life! Nick started to laugh about it.

"..and so I was just running for my life. I know it's just for entertainment but jeez, I was scared!"

"Are you serious?!" he asked after he finished laughing.

"I'm dead serious, I get scared easily. I don't like the sound of chainsaws, especially since I have seen too many scary movies that involves chainsaws. Don't judge!" I exclaimed.

"Pansy."

"Whatever," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I looked out to the window and realized this is my stop. My mood changed from happy to sad, I didn't want to leave Nick. We just met, but already I started to care for him, probably because as I mentioned, I have sympathy for him. The bus stopped and I stood up.

"Hey, this is my stop. It was nice meeting you Nick!" I said. Nick stared up ahead for a minute, then looked at me.

"Can I at least walk you home? You helped me and felt like repaying you," he replied as he stood up.

"I'm okay," I assured him.

"That Troy creeper is getting off as well. I'll walk you home."

I sighed in defeat. I didn't want to argue with Nick even though I barely know him. At the same time, I don't want a creeper following me around, whistling at me and try to get my attention. Thirsty men these days.

"Okay, walk me home then."

We waited for Troy to get off the bus before we were able to exit the bus together. Although it was still cold, there was indeed a beautiful sunset in the city. Orange and peach blended in together, I could not help but to admire it and smile. Can't deny that view though.

"What are you smiling about scardy cat?" he questioned as soon as we both made eye contact with each other. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Just admiring the sunset that's ahead of us. It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

We soon reached to an apartment complex, where I live. Very modern and kind of looks like a business building, except it's an apartment. 7B. This is my stop.

"Thank you for walking me to my apartment Nick. Do you want some water to go?" I asked as I faced him.

"Nah, I'm okay thank you though. I'll be going now. See you," Nick said as he turned and started to walk off.

"HEY WAIT!"

He stopped as soon as I shouted, his head turning but not completely all the way.

"At least let me give you my number so that you can text me and let me know that you made it home safe!"

He turned around and started to walk back towards me. We stood at a good distance, not too far nor too close. He was pulling something out of his pocket, his cell phone.

"Here, add yourself," he spoke as he handed his phone to me. I quickly added myself to his phone, not wanting him to stay any longer than what he wanted. I'm sure he has other important things going on.

"Thanks. Take care and don't forget to text me!" I exclaimed.

"I won't, take care. Bye Jaycee."

Just like that, he was gone. I just stood there for at least five minutes, frozen. What. Just. Happened? I just gave a guy my phone number! But that's only because I needed to make sure he gets home safely! Besides, I barely know this man, but back in the bus ride, we were having a good time like friends would. I mean, let the good times roll! I unlocked my apartment door and just plopped myself onto the couch, just lying flat on my stomach. I groaned. Oh, what a day. BZZ BZZ. My phone was going off. I lazily grabbed my phone from the coffee table and see my notification.

 _Hey Jaycee, it's Nick. Wanted to let you know that I am home. How about we meet up sometime? Does this Saturday at Audrey's café work at 4:30?_

A smile crept upon my face. Thank goodness he made it safe but he wants to go get coffee with me this weekend? Seems like a good way to enjoy the weekend. Ehh, why not. Besides, I've been staying at home almost every single weekend watching Netflix and playing video games, TURN UP! I could use some fresh air out anyway.

 _Hey Nick! Yes, this Saturday will work for me! I'm lucky that I get off work early! See you Saturday!_

I will say one thing, today has been a good day.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. Leave me a review on what you liked & what I need to work on since this is my first one-shot. If you were curious on the song I posted here, it's called "No evil" by MAGIC! Check them out, they're awesome! Anybody also caught The Last of Us reference when Jaycee mentioned about the view? ;) Thanks for reading y'all! 'Till next time!**


End file.
